disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel Wiki
GMWjbbjhjnj.jpg|Girl Meets World|link=Girl Meets World|linktext=Girl Meets World is coming this summer on Disney Channel! ZoeyStevens.png|Zapped|link=Zapped|linktext=Zendaya stars in the newest Disney Channel Original Movie, Zapped! edits • articles • active users Hey there, and Welcome. This is the all-new Disney Channel Wiki. After months of long work, it is finally ready! We do hope you stay and edit, which we welcome you to do. We have updated almost everything, and can't wait for you to help! Our Wiki mode allows you to edit, create articles, blogs, and more! You can tell about yourself on your userpage. Please create an account to start editing. Thanks! Disney Channel Wikia The wiki about Disney Channel that anyone can edit! articles since 2008! This wikia was founded by Pirakafreak24 Current admins are Chad012, Tatertat, DanBing, Junatina and Austin9393. Please read the rules before you start editing! ' IT"S WHAT THE WHAT WEEKEND!' Friday, April 11 8:00pm - Jessie "Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening"- Creepy Connie returns with a sidekick, Mackenzie. The two play a cat and mouse game as they vie for Luke’s affection. 8:30pm - Dog With A Blog "Who’s Training Who" - When Stan acts up, Ellen hires strict animal instructor Cherri Pickford to help train him. When Stan does not comply, Ellen goes against the kids’ wishes and demands he stay outside. Sunday, April 13 8:00pm - Liv and Maddie "Howl-A-Rooney"- Liv is told that the coveted role of Tristan in “Space Werewolves” has been narrowed down to herself and two other famous actors. 8:30pm - I Didn't Do It "Dance Fever”" - While most of the gang is preoccupied with their dates to the school dance, Lindy is busy dodging her arch nemesis, Sherri, and her wild attempts to achieve the school’s perfect attendance record. 9:00pm - Austin & Ally "Directors & Divas" - Dez gets an unexpected opportunity to direct a movie that Austin is in, but things prove problematic when he has to work with Austin’s co-star, Brandy Braxton, a high-maintenance actress. }} Disney Channel is an American basic cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Anne Sweeney. The channel's headquarters is located on West Alameda Ave. in Burbank, California. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President Carolina Lightcap, is a global portfolio of more than 90 kid-driven, family inclusive entertainment channels and/or channel feeds available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Hungama TV and Radio Disney. }} *The only commericals shown on Disney Channel are for Disney shows, movies and sponsors? *Only Joe Jonas auditioned for Camp Rock, but Disney decided to let Nick and Kevin in, too? *Two new shows involving twins are coming to Disney Channel. Liv and Maddie which already premiered in July and I Didn't Do It which is previewing January 17, 2014? *They will be a DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) called How To Build A Better Boy starring China Anne McClain and Kelli Berglund that will premiere in 2014? *Disney Channel is bring back a old game show called Win. Lose, or Draw which will be premiered right after the preview of I Didn't Do It? *Disney Channel now shows two Disney XD shows every Saturday night starting at 10PM? *Every Wednesday at midnight Disney Channel shows two old shows? *Zendaya and Spencer Boldman are going to star in the new DCOM movie Zapped premiering in 2014? *Jessie and Austin & Ally are the only current Disney Channel shows with the leading main character(s)? *Austin & Ally are the only Disney show that the entire main cast is 18 or older? **Suggest more fun facts here. }} Contact us on Twitter: @disneywikia Email us: disneychannelwikia@gmail.com }} }} }} Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Disney Channel Category:Browse